The Blonde Fanalis
by Kuma Akuma
Summary: "Banishment." Naruto Uzumaki heard. He couldn't believe it. Thanks to Danzo's, Koharu's, and Homura's trickery Naruto Uzumaki was banished from Konohagakure after saving the Wave. Forced from the Land of Fire he finds many secrets of the Uzumaki Clan, and this spirit he supposedly possesses. Finding a young enslaved girl he frees her and joins her hunting tribe. The Fanalis.
1. Pushing Me Away

**Pairing is NarutoxMyron, who will be younger. You know, Myron, Muu's hot sister. Fanalis. Also Naruto's 'Genin Team,' so-to-speak will be four people, including him and not including their teacher. Also, where he goes will function slightly differently than a Hidden Village. You have been warned.**

**I Own nothing...if I did would I really be writing on fanfiction? Fucking dumb lawyers.**

**The Blonde Fanalis**

**Pushing Me Away**

Naruto's eyes slowly opened as he saw the blinding white light envelop his vision. "Somebody turn that crap off now!"

The light turned off. Naruto groaned raising his upper body. "Where am I?" Naruto said looking at the older man in the room.

The man was Kakashi Hatake, Naruto's Jonin sensei. Kakashi was a fit and relatively tall shinobi, with spiky silver hair, and had dark colored eyes. There was a forehead protector going down his face in a slanted way, covering his left eye. He wore a blue face mask that covered his chin to his nose, effectively hiding the majority of his face. He wore a blue jumpsuit with a flak jacket over it, strapped up sandals, and short arm guards. He wore a metal chain necklace.

"Konohagakure's hospital Naruto," Kakashi said. Naruto looked at his sensei with a confused expression. "Why am I here? More importantly, why can't I remember anything after Haku's mask falling off?" Kakashi nodded. "That makes sense. After defeating Haku you fell unconscious and we had to carry you back to Konoha. It's been three days since we got back. I'm impressed with you though Naruto, you defeated someone who could prove to be even a challenge for me."

Naruto shook his head. "It was all thanks to Sasuke." Naruto's eyes widened. "Wait! Is Sasuke all right? Haku said he was dead! Please tell me he isn't!" Kakashi eye smiled. "He isn't. Sasuke is just fine, although he only visited you once. Sakura visited you the same day Sasuke did." Naruto smiled. He wasn't disturbed by his teammates visiting him only once. The fact they had bothered to visit him at all was enough to make him smile. Plus, Sasuke wasn't dead.

"Hinata did visit you a lot though. I'm surprised actually. Are you two close?" Naruto shook his head. "I don't really talk to Hinata." Kakashi frowned, although you couldn't see it. '_What does that mean_,' he thought.

Before either of them could continue the door opened, revealing Hiruzen, Sasuke, and Sakura. Sasuke was a fair-skinned ninja who had onyx eyes and black chin-length hair. His hair was spiky in the back with bangs. Sasuke wore a navy blue, short-sleeved shirt with a high collar and the Uchiha crest on the back and white arm warmers.

Sakura had bright pink hair, large green eyes, and fair skin. Sakura wore a red qipao dress with white circular designs, with short sleeves, with a zipper, tight dark green shorts, standard ninja sandals, and a forehead protector which she used to accentuate her face.

Hiruzen was a light-skinned man of below-average stature with grey spiked hair. Age had not taken much of a toll on his overall appearance. His only changes were slight; he obtained more pronounced cheekbones, few wrinkles, a wart near his left nostril, and a few liver-spots. Hiruzen would commonly wear the official uniform of the Hokage — consisting of the customary hat and haori, along with a red, full-length kimono that was tied using a white sash.

"Naruto, you're awake!" Sakura said, rushing over to him. Naruto smiled as he looked at her. "Hey Sakura-chan, how's it going?" he said weakly. Sakura just sighed. "You idiot! Don't ever scare us like that again! We all thought you were dead!"

Naruto chuckled before he turned to Sasuke. Sasuke nodded, out of respect for Naruto saving him, even if he didn't want it.

'_I shouldn't be getting saved! I should be the one who is kicking ass, not some dobe! I'm stronger than he is! I know I am! So why did I fall and Naruto defeat that guy? Damn it!_'

"Hello Naruto-kun. It is good to see you awake." Hiruzen said, with a tone of dread in his voice. Naruto was oblivious to the tone. "Hey jiji, how's it going?"

Hiruzen gave a weak smile, something Naruto again did not notice. "Good," Hirzuen said, mumbling it slightly. Kakashi narrowed his eyes, although Naruto was still oblivious. In his mind the old man was an unwavering, immovable pillar of strength. Any sign of weakness that would exist on a normal person couldn't exist on him, it was simply to afraid to. The Third Hokage destroyed anything that was weakness within himself to be the best type of person anybody could strive to be. There were no chinks in his armor, no enemies that could stand up to his might. He was perfect, his ideal, but more importantly his grandfather figure. Nothing could compare to him.

Naruto did not know how wrong he was.

(-Flashback-)

_"We have come to this Council Meeting to discuss the matter of Uzumaki Naruto, the jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune." said an old man. Hiruzen sighed, already knowing how this meeting would go. Luckily the Civilian Council had not been assembled, so the elders, the only other people other than the Hokage who had the power to summon a meeting in the council, thought it was to far in the realms of shinobi matters for them to have any influence on the sway of things.. That would make things infinitely easier. _

_"Why have you called us about him? We have heard nothing significant about him in very recent history," said a quite annoyed Shikaku Nara. To him the entire thing was to troublesome for the Shinobi Council to have gathered. _

_"It is very important I assure you," said an elder, specifically, Homura. Koharu, another elder, nodded. _

_"Then spit it out already," Tsume Inuzuku yelled. _

_The elders nodded, ignoring the females disrespect and filing it for another time. This was to important. "On a recent mission Team Kakashi went to the Land of Waves escorting a bride builder. Normally this would be just fine, an easy C-ranked mission, however it was found out by Team Kakashi that Gato, a now deceased millionaire, was also a well-respected blackmarket drug lord. He was using the bridge builders home as a way to deposit his drugs while also keeping them in an economic stranglehold. Nonetheless, it should be relatively easy-"  
_

_"Please get to the point," said Inoichi Yamanaka patiently. The elders nodded. "Well, in summary the scope of the C-rank turned into an A-rank, and Zabuza Momochi fought Kakashi Hatake. Judging from the fact Kakashi is here, he won, however in his mission report he explained something very disturbing. Naruto Uzumaki used the Kyuubi's chakra." _

_The room grew deathly quiet, and Hiruzen suddenly tensed, realizing he was in for a much more heated debate than he had thought he would be in. _

_"It should be noted that after using it he fainted and still has not awoken, and it has been two days since then. From the enhanced speed of healing the Kyuubi and his Uzumaki blood gives him we can only guess that something has happened with the seal. It should also be noted that he was reported as acting like a wild animal while this was happening, taking attacks while dishing out impossible feats for a boy with his amount of skill, like shattering a __Hyoton (Ice Release)__ user's ice, who was noted to be highly experienced with it. As well as the fact that Uchiha Sasuke could not melt the ice with a Katon (Fire Release) jutsu. He was said to be hostile to everyone, even attempting to kill the bridge builder he was hired to protect." Koharu said. _

_Hiruzen's eyes widened. That was a lie, he had read Kakashi's report and he had said nothing of the like. He was not about to let that slide. "That is false! I read Kakashi's report myself and there was no such tale of that!" _

_The clan heads and other significant shinobi turned to glare at the elders. "Is this true?" asked a highly disgusted Choza Akimichi. The elders shook their head. "We assure you it is. We have his report right here. Read over it for yourselves." They passed it out and one-by-one they read it, finding what the elders said to be true. Even Hirzuen read the report, although he couldn't believe his eyes. It did say that, but he could have sworn it hadn't earlier! _

_"Hiruzen, maybe you need to get your eyes checked," Homura said. Sarutobi growled, clenching his fists. Something suspicious was going on here. _

_"My eyes are just fine Homura!" Homura gave a small smirk before continuing. _

_"We, the elders, have decided that Naruto Uzumaki is to dangerous to the citizens, and even the shinobi of Konohagakure, and have decided that he be banished." _

_The room was quiet before Hiruzen slammed his fist onto his table, denting it. "Preposterous! Young Naruto is _not _like this! I have known the boy for some time! He has never showed any signs of being overcome by the Kyuubi!" _

_"Previously he hasn't. However, it was in the report that Uchiha Sasuke nearly died in front of him. The emotional stress must have triggered something inside of him, and allowed the Kyuubi to take over. We have no idea whether or not this could happen again. Let us continue to add that bond you have formed with the boy may very well be blinding you. You may think you know him, but he could have been putting on a false persona. We have no idea whether or not the Kyuubi truly is able to take control of the boy. Your bond towards him has likely left you blind of the truth." _

_The elders smiled in thanks to Danzo. "However, we cannot banish him. He is to valuable a military asset to Konoha. He is a jinchuriki after all, and he is our strongest weapon. As much as it pains me to say it, we do need him. I say we give him to me. I will break him, and the Kyuubi." _

_Hiruzen released a wave of killing intent that would even make the Shinigami cowerand it was enough to let the clan heads and two of the three elders to remember why this man was Hokage. Danzo seemed to be unaffected though. "Madness! You are doubting the skills of the Fourth, and Jiraiya while you say this! Besides, you would turn Naruto into a stoic murderer who is loyal to you and you alone." _

_Danzo nodded. "Jinchuriki are beasts. They need to be caged and loyal, not to me but to the village. Not to mention he was created for the purpose of killing. Emotions would only hinder him." _

_The clan heads were silent as the debate raged on. They barely knew the boy so they had little to contribute. Add on to the fact that the Third was angry, and that enough was scary as it is. _

_"I will not give him to you, and he will not be banished! End of story!" Hiruzen said. Homura frowned. "Fine, he will not go to Danzo, I agree on that. However, he _is _dangerous to Konoha. If you so strongly refuse to have him banished than have him on banish-leave. He would be banished, unable to dwell in the Land of Fire, and unable to join any other hidden village. He also would be on leave, and would be forced to live outside the Land of Fire unless we called him back for our own purposes." _

_Hiruzen shattered the table with his punch. "NO! He is NOT some tool you can dispose of whenever you want." _

_Koharu sighed. "Please, you must understand Hokage-sama, the boy is dangerous, to everyone. We cannot, no, we will not allow him to remain here. Please consider this." _

_"I will not consider it! My answer is final. Meeting adjourned!" _

_Hiruzen disappeared in a swirl of leaves. Homaru sighed. "We will reconvene tomorrow." With that the clan heads disappeared. _

_As they left Homura and Koharu turned to Danzo. "Hiruzen will not allow him to go to you, however we did manage to get the next best thing." Danzo nodded. "Yes, we did. I'll make sure my ninja keep an eye on him, so that the second he leaves the Land of Fire he will be dragged back and broken by me." _

_Homura and Koharu nodded. "Then let us prepare to end Sarutobi's reign. He has become to weak in will over the years," Koharu said, although even she herself didn't truly believe that. The elders nodded before disappearing. _

(-Flashback-)

Naruto smiled before turning back to Kakashi. "So, whens the earliest time we can get back to training?" he asked. Kakashi laughed. "Naruto you're still pretty banged up. Your body needs to rest before training. Give it a couple of weeks and we'll get back into it." Naruto frowned.

"But I should be fine with the Kyuubi right?"

Kakashi's eyes widened. How did Naruto know about the Kyuubi? He hadn't told him, and to his knowledge neither had Hiruzen. What had happened back on that bridge? Kakashi glanced at Hiruzen who frowned, confirming his thoughts. Naruto must have met the Kyuubi. No one else could have told him about it, or would have, for fear of breaking the law, as Jiraiya wasn't here at the moment. Sakura looked at Naruto strangely.

"The Kyuubi? As in the Nine Tailed Fox? The one that the Fourth Hokage killed?" Naruto nodded to her. "The very same. He was..." Naruto slumped forward, going unconscious again. Sakura's eyes widened. "Naruto!" Kakashi put a hand on her shoulder. "He should be fine. Let him rest. Let's go." Kakashi stood, guiding Sakura and Sasuke out. Hiruzen soon followed although he did glance back at Naruto.

'_Be careful Naruto...enemies are at work._'

(-The Blond Fanalis-)

Naruto awoke next to the sewer to see large red eyes gazing down at him. "Hey furball." A massive paw slammed into the gates, courtesy of the fox. The Kyuubi was a kitsune with red-orange fur and red eyes, it possessed the upper-body structure of a human, complete with disposable thumbs on its clawed hands. Oh, and it had nine, violently thrashing tails. Nothing to uncommon.

Not.

The fox growled at him, annoyed with his presence. "**Why are you here you puny human**?" he asked, annoyance clearly expressed. Naruto gave him a bright smile. "I fainted." The fox blanched. "**No shit. Look, if you came here to waste my time then just go into an actually unconscious state please. It's so much** **easier**."

Naruto frowned when Kurama said that. "It's not like I came here on purpose, you haven't exactly taught me how to control it." Kyuubi snorted. "**One, why would I teach a fucking human anything. You're all just greedy creatures that look our for yourselves, nothing like a Bijuu**." Naruto gave a slight smirk. Right, because the Bijuu _totally _stuck together. "**Secondly, why would I tell you something that should be as simple as instinct. I see something in you kid, something I haven't seen in a person for a long time, you should be impressed I'm even bothering to converse with you, more than that even train you. You're a nuisance, and let's get things straight, I hate you! I'm doing this for my survival only. Can't have a weak container after all. The strange thing I'm sensing only got me slightly interested**."

Naruto laughed. "I'm just gonna simplify that to you took a liking to me." Kyuubi growled. "**I will gut you the soonest chance I get**." Naruto laughed. "Can you bring her out now? You said you had a surprise for me that I would like, something involving my mother...can I see her now?" The fox snorted. "**I never said it was your mother I said it involved her. Besides, you haven't shown me the thing that impresses me, hence, no**." Naruto growled.

"This is more important!" Kyuubi's eyes narrowed. "**Really? Remember that only I know the way for you to get the gift before you're even prepared for it. You should feel _honored _that I shared it with you, nonetheless decided to give you it! However, if you won't show me that spirit then you're not getting shit**!"

Naruto's eyes narrowed. "What spirit!? I have no idea what you're talking about! Just explain it to me!"

Kyuubi roared, blasting Naruto backwards from the shockwaves generated. Naruto's eyes widened in fear as he looked at the fox. "**Learn about yourself before you demand things of others, brat**!" the fox roared. Naruto felt a brief drowning sensation before he woke up in the material world.

"**Sometimes I wish you and that _scum _were still alive so you could teach that brat some manners**!"

"Haha, but he takes after me."

"**That's the damn problem**."

"He'll probably learn about the Spirit of the Fox, so calm down. I understand you want him to learn about not only you and your race, but pushing it onto him won't do anything useful. He'll likely begin to hate you."

Kyuubi growled. "**I don't give a damn about him trying to understand me. Don't get it twisted Kushina, I'm looking out for a common interest here. If he dies from an unnatural cause of death I die thanks to your husbands seal, and neither of us want to die. I'm in a weak partnership with the brat because our goals are mutual. I may be impressed that he has the Spirit of the Fox but it's not something that's a shoe in for me to like a person. Any Bijuu can tell when their jinchuriki has their spirit whether it be the Spirit of the Fox, Racoon, Cat, Turtle, Monkey, Horse, Slug, Beetle, or Ox. Anyone can have it, as long as they are a jinchuriki or close to a specific Bijuu, or the Uzumaki Clan's case, eventually taking on their traits. You didn't though, and neither did Mito. Only Asura did. And after him no other members of the Uzumaki Clan did so.**"

"I don't know who Asura is. And if that's true then shouldn't you actually train him?"

The Kyuubi snarled. "**He needs to earn it****, and going by how long I'll likely live, it won't be rare. ****Besides you can't use that excuse! I'm feeding you chakra so that you can take on that form of yours for prolonged periods and teach your son how to use his Kekkei Genkai, the Kusariton (Chain Release,) yet you do not. You haven't even shown yourself to him!**"

A spectral form appeared in front of the fox. The woman rolled her eyes.

(-The Blonde Fanalis-)

Hiruzen Sarutobi was a strong old man. While being late into his sixties he still could use chakra, something unheard of excluding the case of the Sage of Six Paths. Not only that, but he was a Kage with lifetime's of experience and mountains of power, making him undoubtedly one of the strongest Kage's to exist. He could even use the famous Sage Mode of the monkeys, although he hardly had to rely on it these days. His chakra coils, while deteriorating with age, still stood strong enough for his max chakra capacity to still be stronger than that of many high level Jonin. He had gone through all of the Shinobi World Wars, all three, and lived to tell the tale. Not only that, but he was feared in all of them, and was the Kage for the the last half of the second and the entirety of the third. He was wise, preferring to use his brain over his brawn, and because of such was thinking over his plan to stop Danzo, Koharu, and Homura. He had no idea how, but they _had _changed Kakashi's mission report, and he _knew _it. He had to get evidence of them being traitorous and execute them. Just when he came up with a viable defense, get Team 7 to describe what they saw during the battle of the bridge. It was at that moment he fainted before raising his head, an apathetic smirk on his face.

"Mission success."

That was why it was a surprise for him to be caught unawares by the jutsu.

(-The Blonde Fanalis-)

Naruto awoke with a crook in his neck. He groaned intensely before he popped it, smiling at the instant relief. He stretched briefly before his eyes widened. He felt better than he had _ever _felt, even when he had gotten his headband. He felt faster, stronger, more nimble. His mind...it felt clearer...more in tune with nature. He sighed as he hopped out of bed, noticing his slightly more muscular appearance. He laughed, he couldn't believe it. He felt incredible, as if he could take on Kakashi and defeat him.

"**Stop getting cocky brat. You're only just beginning to notice. These will be all you get without the training**." Naruto raised a mental eyebrow. '_What do you mean_?'

The fox did not respond. Naruto sighed. "Damn old, grouchy foxes," he mumbled before he jumped in the air in fright. An Anbu member had appeared in his room. However, he looked at it strangely, as the Anbu member had no animal on its mask, it was blank.

"Don't do that!" Naruto yelled. The Anbu member did not respond. "Hokage-sama wishes to see you in the Council Hall." Naruto's eyes widened. People usually weren't allowed to go to Council Hall unless something serious had happened involving them. Naruto was immediately worried, wondering what he could have possibly done to force Hiruzen to actually be forced to bring him to Council Hall and not just talk it out with him when he visited. Naruto nodded to the Anbu who disappeared in a swirl of leaves once they got confirmation.

(-The Blonde Fanalis-)

Naruto slowly walked into the Council room, noticing the long pathway that led to the center of the hall. Naruto took a deep breathe and walked through it, down to the center of the room, being watched by the eyes of the Council.

"Naruto Uzumaki," he heard a voice. He turned, his eyes wide as he saw Hiruzen looking down at him apathetically.

That wasn't normal.

Hiruzen _never _looked at him like that.

The very form his face took when he did so looked _wrong_. _Vile. _

Yet it staid there.

"You have been called here today because of a mission report we got from Kakashi Hatake, your Jonin sensei. In his mission report he claimed that you lost control of the Kyuubi no Kitsune that is sealed within you. Is this true?"

Naruto eyes widened. Kakashi had said that? He had done no such thing! Sure, he had drawn on the Kyuubi's chakra, but he was in control the entire time, angry, but it control. Kakashi had _lied _on him. But what did he have to gain by doing that? He thought Kakashi cared about him.

"I did no such thing!" Naruto yelled.

Hiruzen shook his head. "That is what I would have liked to believe, but when you were unconscious we had a Yamanaka look into your brain to find that you indeed do so. If you had been truthful your punishment would have been leneint, however you decided to lie, hence your punishment will be severe."

"This is crazy! I didn't do it jiji, I swear!"

"Silence!" the Hokage said.

"You dare call the Hokage a liar, along with disrespecting him in a trial," Koharu said, a disgusted frown on her face. "Scum."

The Hokage nodded his thanks to Koharu, who nodded back. The exchange did not go unnoticed.

'_I do not remember the Yamanaka being hired to do such a thing_,' Inoichi thought, thinking back on it. '_Then again, Mifune likely could have. He doesn't live with us anymore_.' _  
_

"**What bullshit! If I wanted to take over you I would have done it then and there**,' the Kyuubi groaned out. Naruto nodded mentally. '_Wait, does that mean you don't want to posses me_?'

Kyuubi was silent.

"With your crimes being: lying to the Hokage, insubordination, endangering the lives of your fellow shinobi, and attempted murder of your fellow shinobi, you are hereby banished from the Land of Fire unless we are in need of your services. You however, are still a Konoha nin, and if you attempt to betray us you _will _be labelled as a missing-nin. You have thirty minutes to pack your belongings and get supplies you may need, along with say your goodbyes. Any longer and the Anbu will seal your chakra and forcefully make you leave. You have another thirty minutes to get out of the Land of Fire, or you will be killed by the Anbu following you. I realize that the villagers don't exactly treat you right with pricing, hence for the next thirty minutes if they overprice you or giving you bad quality items you may report it and they will be held in a court of law. Dismissed."

Naruto's eyes widened. He couldn't believe it. It was impossible. Hiruzen wouldn't do that. He had known the Hokage since he was five years old, _five_. Hiruzen had _always _known when Naruto was lying and when he was telling the truth, he would have known Naruto wasn't lying. He _couldn't _have banished him. After all, his dream was to surpass the Hokage and become the greatest among them and Hiruzen _knew _that, and he _knew _Naruto. He couldn't, he _wouldn't _banish him after the bond they had forged.

Could he?

Naruto was dragged out of the room kicking and screaming, tears running down his face.

Naruto rushed from the hall, unable to believe what he had just heard. It was impossible, Hiruzen would _never _do that. However, Naruto knew he didn't have time to whine and complain. He had to get supplies and then race over to talk to Hiruzen. He quickly went into the market, buying many shuriken, kunai, food pills, smoke bombs, matches, regular scrolls, and different pairs of clothes. He quickly and sloppily sealed them into a large scroll.

Naruto shot back to his house, sealing everything important he had into separate seals in the large scroll. He frowned when he noticed it. It had been 29 minutes. It looked like he wouldn't have time to say goodbye or talk to the Hokage. He sighed, tears cascading down his face. Naruto shot from his house, his tears leaving wet spots on the ground. The civilians did not know what was happening, but they knew that the boy being forced to cry gave them a sick feeling of _happiness_.

They relished in it.

Naruto had just appeared at the gate when he saw Sasuke standing there. Naruto's eyes widened.

"Hey dobe, we need to talk," Sasuke said. Naruto looked at Sasuke. "It'll have to be under a minute then Sasuke," Naruto said. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at that. He had never been put under a time limit before, and it was strange. Add that on to the fact that Naruto looked like he was leaving the village permanently, Sasuke was interested, but nodded, mainly because he had actually been called by his name. That alone was enough to prove that Naruto was serious.

"I wanted to tell you that next time we go on a mission, I won't be getting saved. I'll be saving you or your pathetic self, you understand," Sasuke said, a smirk on his face. Naruto allowed a sad smile to form on his face, realizing that he would never be able to go on a mission with Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi, or any of his friends ever again.

"Right. I'll keep that in mind Sasuke. Goodbye...and tell Sakura I said goodbye too. As for Kakashi-sensei...just ask him why for me...please?" Sasuke seemed confused at what Naruto was saying.

"Naruto, what are you-"

Naruto sensed the approaching Anbu. He cursed, he had prolonged his stay.

"Bye Sasuke," Naruto said, clasping on hand on his shoulder before racing off. Sasuke's eyes narrowed, confused as to why Naruto was leaving. What had happened? Sasuke's eyes widened. He could have sworn he saw Anbu chasing after Naruto.

Well now he was interested.

(-The Blonde Fanalis-)

Thirty minutes later, Naruto reached the border of the Land of Fire before shooting out, stopping just as he passed it. He turned to look back at the Anbu who nodded to him before turning, and raced back into the Land of Fire. They didn't need to stay. A fresh Genin that was banished wouldn't come back into the Land of Fire. After all, a fresh Genin couldn't hope to last long when there were Jonin, Chunin, and Genin that had actually trained in the country. Naruto sat down on the ground, and began to cry, sobs coming out of him so harsh and fast that it was nearly impossible for him to breathe. Naruto turned, still crying as he walked forward, leaving the Land of Fire.

Perhaps permanently.

* * *

Hey guys it's Kuma Akuma. Anyways, this is the first chapter to my NarutoxMagi crossover, The Blonde Fanalis. I also would like to inform you that this is only the first part of the series, as their will be a prequel with Bleach in it, possibly even Inuyasha. I hope you guys like this story, and I'll inform you now after the war, or perhaps before it and they'll just relate to it, two arcs that I created will be incorporated. Of course, I have more of my own personal arcs, but you see the point. Also, I know the beginning didn't seem rushed, and the end did, but I tried to grasp the forcefulness Naruto would feel if he was banished, not having enough time to do what he wanted. I'll delve into his sorrows next chapter, although that won't be the end of it, along with what Sasuke is up to. Naruto might meet the Fanalis next chapter...not sure on that. Anyways, the pairing is NarutoxMyron, Muu's sister...the hot Fanalis. I'm going to tell you know though you don't have to have watched/read Magi to understand this story, as I'll be using relatively few elements from it. The Fanalis obviously being one. I already have them and how they will operate, and eventually operate, planned out. You guys also may have noticed that I gave Naruto two abilities. One, Kushi-chan's, is a Kekkei Genkai that I gave him, and the Spirit of the Fox will be delved into later, along with how Naruto met Kurama. Also, Danzo, Koharu, and Homura will be assholes in my story, and I know how I'll kill each and every one of them off, so be prepared for that. Danzo's you'll probably like. I also know whether or not I'll make Sasuke good or bad, so don't ask for either. I have the OC template up. See you guys later and avoid the Earl.


	2. The End is Where We Begin

**Sportsman: **Ballistic? No. That doesn't even begin to describe what Sarutobi's gonna do when he finds out.

**Wrandal: **Well for the Muu thing it was because he's gonna be an important side/main character, and also because Myron wasn't there. I thought, 'Well let's just put in another important character,' but since you took it the wrong way I took it out.

**Jose19: **Check her up...the women in Magi are attractive, although they don't exist (insert confuzzled face, why don't people in anime exist, it would make the world so much more awesome!), and as for the chakra thing, Naruto still has it because Konoha knows he honestly couldn't last a day without it. He nearly loses his chakra in this chapter though, and the only reason he doesn't is...well you'll see. Now, the Rasengan, when I first planned this story I said no. Second time I said yes. Then I said no again. And again I say yes again. I'm torn. However, I will tell you now, Naruto will have no such desire to fulfill his legacy, in fact, he's going to almost hate Minato in in my story. It is in no way a bashing, I'll likely just be pointing out Naruto's biased opinion in my story, along with some actual screw ups, but I won't bash him. Minato is actually one of my favorite characters, fourth. Behind Itachi, Gaara, and Kakashi...in that order.

**Alucard (Guest)**: Well...he's not a Fanalis in my story. Although if you want a NarutoxMagi crossover with him as a Fanalis I'd recommend "The Strong Mage," by fairy tail dragon slayer, although Fairy Tail is also heavily incorporated.

**ImagineBreaker7: **Morgianna will be an important rival in love. As for the age, I'm lowering the Muu's and Myron's age to fit, although I personally don't really believe age should matter...in some relationships...like 83 years of age people with 27 years of age people is just no. As for favorite characters in Magi, even though you didn't ask, either Aladdin, because he's just...he's him, Sinbad, or Judar. Hakuryuu was one...but then he became a dick.

**The Blonde Fanalis**

**The End is Where We Begin**

Naruto sighed as he sat against a tree, not making a sound. He had been silent ever since the tears had stopped flowing down his face. He hadn't talked, and had been fairly quiet when walking out of the Land of Fire. He had just been walking aimlessly for the past four hours before he sat own at the tree to rest. While most people would consider Naruto being silent strange it was perfectly normal for anyone that knew the situation. Naruto had been silent because he was thinking over the recent events leading to his banishment.

'_I didn't. I didn't. Kakashi lied on me. I didn't lose control when I used Kyuubi's chakra. I was angry, but I was in control..._' Naruto thought, a frown forming on his features. The Kyuubi nodded. "**You're correct, you didn't lose control. Something happened when you were unconscious, something that holds the key to all of** **this**."

Naruto mentally shook his head. '_No, I don't think that's accurate. Sure, something definitely happened, but I don't think it was just that. Jiji has never acted like that around me before. Something happened, maybe something to do with politics?_'

"**A possibility. However, we don't have enough information now, and we sure as hell can't go back in the Land of Fire with how you are now. I'll train you up, in hopes you'll get stronger**."

'_I thought you said I had to earn it_,' Naruto thought smugly. Kyuubi snarled, roaring in Naruto's mind and making him clutch his head. "**Don't make me change my mind. The circumstances are different**."

Naruto shrugged but couldn't help but shake the feeling that he had gotten closer to the fox, somehow, someway. That was when he heard it. The sound of air splitting. He immediately stood and leapt to the right, avoiding the several shuriken that would have impaled his right arm if he hadn't. He glared in the direction of the attack, his muscles prepared to fight or flight at the slightest detection of movement.

White.

Naruto reached instead his kunai pouch and quickly drew a kunai, bringing it up to block the cloaked figure that appeared in front of him. However, the figure easily avoided the blade and lashed out with a kick that slammed into his stomach, sending him flying. He grunted as he crashed into the tree before looking upwards, to see the cloaked figure take down the hood, revealing that white mask again. They had black hair. His eyes went wild as he searched the area but all he found was the same thing. Cloaked figures with white masks cutting off every possible escape route. He cursed, rising slowly. He tensed his legs, his body shuddering.

"**Brat, time for your first lesson, the art of illusions**."

'_Not the time fox! Besides, I suck at Genjutsu_!'

The Kyuubi shook his head. "**Listen to the centuries-old fox damn it! You will not be killed by these guys. First rule of illusion, always assume everyone is out to kill you until proven otherwise**."

Naruto nodded, launching his kunai at the masked figure, who simply deflected it with a shuriken before rushing towards Naruto. The others followed suit.

"**Second rule, count how many are attempting to do so**."

Naruto scanned the area as he launched kunai after kunai, trying to delay the intruders. He didn't know who they were, but they fought like ninja, experienced ninja. He stood no chance against them if it got up close and personal.

"Five," he mumbled.

The Kyuubi nodded. "**Last rule, think like a kitsune**!"

'_How the hell is that helpful_!'

Naruto channeled chakra into his legs and jumped, soaring high into the sky, high above the canopy. His attackers paused at the action before doing the same, shooting towards him like bullets. Naruto's eyes widened before he thought quickly.

'_Kitsune, kitsune, kitsune, kitsune, Genjutsu, come on, there has to be something!_'

The cloaked figures reached him. Naruto clapped his palms together, his eyes shut tight. He felt a brief falling sensation before he opened his eyes to see himself safely on the ground, three of the cloaked figures flailing their arms before screaming in pain. The Kyuubi smirked but Naruto looked on in confusion.

'_What did I do_?'

"**You're right kid, you do suck at Genjutsu, or at least you used to. Inheriting the spirit made your chakra control good enough to be able to do some minor Genjutsu, you better thank the kitsune.**"

Naruto raised an eyebrow. '_They're in a Genjutsu?_'

Kyuubi nodded. "**You put them under some Genjutsu involving a demon, I think it was the representation of one of the cardinal sins in that Christian religion. Now, I'd take this moment of surprise to get the fuck out of here, I don't know about you though. You seem to like standing there like a bloody idiot in front of people who at clearly better than you**."

Naruto frowned but nodded, charging chakra into his legs before shooting off. The two other shinobi cursed, shooting forwards. They didn't have time to wait on their teammates. If they would be fools and fall for a Genjutsu of such caliber they didn't deserve to be an agent of their master. Naruto glanced backwards as he ran, seeing the two agents gaining on him, both of which were weaving through handseals.

'_Crap! Any suggestions?_'

"**Do I have to do bloody everything for you? You know jutsu, use them!**"

Naruto frowned but nodded, forming a handseal. "**Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**!" he roared. A large column of smoke shot into the air, causing the agents to pause before they cocked their heads backwards. From the column of smoke came hundreds of Naruto's, all of which leapt around in different directions. The agents frowned, although no one could see it before two giant fireballs sprang forth, both of which giving off an intense heat.

"Well, isn't that just dandy," the Naruto's said simultaneously, trying to scatter to the four winds. However, it failed as a large cloud of smoke erupted, proof that it had nailed at least clones. Naruto stood in the cloud of smoke, grateful he had decided to pick a slightly higher route than the clones below him. If he hadn't he would have been burnt to a crisp. However, he had no time to rest, he had to lose track of those agents before the smoke cleared, or else he would be in some serious trouble.

As the fireballs dissipated and the smoke cleared the agents cursed. The entire area around them was scorched, save a few trees, however there was no body, simply ash. "We failed." One of them stated neutrally. The other agent nodded, turning. "Let's report back to Danzo-sama. He'll know what to do." The other agent nodded and shot after the first one, heading back towards the Land of Fire, and Konohagakure.

(-The Blonde Fanalis-)

Naruto sighed as he rested against the base of the last tree for miles. "It looks like we got away." The Kyuubi nodded. "**Correct. However, we still don't have time to wait around. On your own you won't survive long in the wild. You'll need my help**."

Naruto smiled. "Does that mean you'll be training me?" The Kyuubi frowned, a snarl on its face. "**Don't look so happy. I still wouldn't hesitate to kill you if I had the chance. Just be grateful that the Yondaime Hokage protected you from me, unlike the Jinchuriki of the Ichibi aren't.**"

"Jinchuriki?" Naruto mumbled as he stood, walking towards the plain in front of him. The Kyuubi nodded. "**You'll learn all about it later. For now, find a good place to set up a shelter and try and find some food**."

Naruto nodded and kept walking. After several minutes he came to a gap in the land, a large crevice, a mountain on the other side of him. He took some deep breaths, a frown on his face. "I can't cross that."

The Kyuubi rolled its eyes. "**You humans and 'I can't do this', or 'I can't do that.' Of course you can do it! First off, you're MY Jinchuriki, you'd best be able to cross that crevice! Two, a little fall shouldn't affect you**!"

"Little fall!? If I miss that jump I'll likely die!"

"**Oh well, to bad for you then**!" Naruto frowned, putting his hands on his head in frustration. The Kyuubi just snorted. It didn't matter to him. If the child died then he would just be reincarnated. Actually, he was hoping Naruto failed.

"You know, you can use this as an accelerant to him awakening the ability to use my Kekkei Genkai. You also know that if that happens it means he technically will not need to be taught by you."

Kyuubi's eyes snapped open, his eyes unbelieving before he realized her logic. "**Kushina, I hate you, but you're a genius**."

"Who's Kushina?" Naruto asked.

"**You mean you still can't hear her? Well, it doesn't matter, you'll find out soon enough. Now, jump that crevice, even if you fail, I promise you you'll like the reward**."

"Yes, because people like death you baka!"

**"JUST BLOODY DO IT YOU FREAKING IDIOT**!"

Naruto grumbled, walking backwards quickly. Just as he prepared to sprint forwards he felt a hand grasp his arm. His eyes widened as he turned, not expecting to see the heir to an almost extinct clan.

"Sasuke?" he said, his eyes wide. Sasuke nodded, his eyes laced with confusion. "First question," Sasuke said. "Why were you attacked by Anbu? Second question, why did you run from the village? Third question, ARE YOU AN IDIOT? YOU WILL NOT MAKE THAT JUMP!"

Naruto frowned, sighing. "Sasuke...it's not something I really want to talk about." Sasuke frowned, looking Naruto in the eye. "Dobe, I'm your teammate. If you can't tell me something then you can't tell anyone anything. As your teammate, it's my duty to protect you, especially if you can't protect yourself." Naruto sighed, looking Sasuke in the eye.

"I'm going to be blunt. You're not my teammate anymore."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "What's that supposed to mean?" he asked, letting go of Naruto's arm just in case he needed to fight him off. Naruto frowned, a single tear falling from his eye. "I mean...I mean that Konoha banished me Sasuke."

The Uchiha was stunned, obvious as he took a single step backwards. He looked like he had just been slapped in the face. "Repeat that." Naruto nodded. "They banished me. According to them, the Kyuubi took over and I nearly killed everyone on the team. They said Kakashi said it, but I know that that didn't happen. That's why I wanted you to ask Kakashi-sensei why. Also, I was going to jump this cliff because the Kyuubi said I'd get rewarded."

"The Kyuubi..." Sasuke said. "The Nine Tailed Fox. First off, Naruto it's dead. Didn't you listen to our studies? The Yondaime Hokage killed it on October tenth. More so, even if it was alive, it's to freaking large for me not to be able to see it-"

"**Excuse me brat! I am very good at concealing myself when need be**!" Kyuubi raged in Naruto's mind.

"-and why the hell would you trust the Kyuubi anyways!?"

Naruto frowned. "Okay, I'll answer those questions in order. First off, the Bijuu can't die. None of them can, they're chakra monsters, hence as chakra never dies, they never do. You know that. This means Konoha lied to the villagers first of all, although even they know the truth now. However, as you also know, chakra can be sealed, and the day the Kyuubi attacked just so happens to be my birthday."

Sasuke began to connect the dots. "Meaning that the Yondaime didn't die killing the Kyuubi. He died sealing it into you." Naruto nodded. "Exacta. That also explains where he is, in my mindscape. As for why I should trust him...well he doesn't particularly like me, but he helped me get away from the Anbu, and has helped me all my life so I don't see why not."

Sasuke frowned, silent. "Alright. What you're saying does make sense, and does add up. Yet there's one question, how the hell wold you be rewarded for jumping that crevice?" Naruto shrugged. "Dunno. Kyuubi is being vague, like usual, but I highly doubt he could come up with a convincing...actually he probably could...anyways, he said it had to do with Kushina, meaning it wasn't originally his idea."

"Kushina is?"

"Dunno."

"You do realize he could be lying to you then right?"

"It's a possibility."

Sasuke sighed, slapping his forehead. "You're going to be an idiot then aren't you?" Naruto shrugged. Sasuke sighed. "I knew you would do that. Okay, look, I'm coming with you." Naruto shook his head. "No, what do you mean no?"

"I mean no. You're not coming with me. Don't you think Konoha would notice if their precious last Uchiha was missing? I'm surprised they haven't noticed you're gone by now."

Sasuke shook his head. "Screw Konoha! It's never really done right by me either, with the Council trying to force me to marry someone, or always reminding me that I'm the 'Last Uchiha.' Hell, they even call me the second-coming of Itachi, not really a complement!"

Naruto frowned. "I understand, that makes sense. But you're still not going." Sasuke snarled, clenching his fists. "And why the hell not!?"

"Because you'll be in danger."

"Like you won't?! No offense, but you're also an idiot. I can help you Naruto! You don't know what's beyond that crevice, and you have a dream! Let me come! Let me help you damn it!" Naruto smiled tenderly, laying a hand on Sasuke's shoulder. "Sasuke thank you." he said, tears falling from his eyes. "It does mean a lot to know that you care about me, but I'm doing this for your safety. I'm also doing this to get away. Sasuke...I don't think I can go back to Konoha. It hurts...it hurts to much." Naruto said, slowly beginning to break down as his knees began to shake. Tears fell from his eyes at an extraordinary rate as Sasuke stood and watched. He didn't know what to say. He was never good at comforting people, and he had never been in this position before.

"I see." Sasuke said. "Well then, I won't stop you. But remember, you've got an ally. At the very least you've got one." Naruto smiled sadly. "Thanks. That means a lot." Sasuke nodded, turning and walking away from Naruto. He was glad the Uzumaki didn't see his face every step of the way. He had shed a tear. Naruto watched as Sasuke walked, before he disappeared from sight. Naruto coughed, reining himself in. It was a slow process. There would be time for tears and grief later. For now, he had to get away, lest those Anbu find him again.

Naruto turned to the cliff, and reached behind his head. He untied his headband. He then walked over to the edge of the cliff, a sad look on his face. He gazed at his headband for a long while before he let it go, watching it fall into the crevice until it disappeared. He took a shaky breath, before he backed up. He secured the large scroll on his back before crouching.

"I'm ready." He mumbled, before he rushed forwards. As he reached the end of land he jumped, reaching about halfway before he began to fall. He screamed. As he plummeted he noticed everything began to blur together, a bad sign. His speed was getting to high, meaning he wouldn't be able to grab onto the sides of the mountain if he ever got close to a side. He cursed, before he heard a roar. He glanced downwards to see a raging river below him.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!"

'_If I die Kyuubi I'm kicking your ass_!'

Naruto glanced upwards again, to see something that looked like an opening soar above him. His eyes widened.

"Naruto-chan, raise your arms."

"What the hell?" Naruto called, hearing something speak to him. The Kyuubi smirked. '_**Knew**_** it**,' he thought, glaring at the woman in front of him. The woman just twitched her eyebrow before she yelled, "Raise your arms unless you want to die damn it! I'm gonna help you by forcing out our families Kekkei Genkai, so unless you happen to have a death wish, raise your damn hands!"

Naruto seemingly flinched at the annoyed tone of the voice, but he also felt comforted by it, as if it was familiar. He did as he was told though, raising his arms. He then seemed to recognize what the voice said.

"Kekkei Genkai?" Naruto got the image of a beautiful woman smirking. "Yeah. **Kusariton (Chain Relase)**. Now, SHOUT IT'S NAME AND DO IT!"

"**Kusariton: Jikyoku (Chain Relase: Magnetic Poles)****!**"

No word could describe the amount of shock that came from Naruto as five chains shout from each of his hands, shooting upwards. The chains were serrated and sharp, like they had a killer edge to them. They dug into the cliff and stopped their extension, leaving Naruto suspended in the air with his shoulders nearly dislocated from the sudden stop.

"Ow."

"**Better hurt than dead kid, now let's get going**."

"Wait." Naruto said. "Who was that?"

The Kyuubi smirked, his body shaking with almost visible amusement. "**You'll meet her soon enough.**"

Naruto frowned but nodded, and suddenly the chains began pulling Naruto upwards, towards the tips. Naruto sighed as he used chakra to grab hold of the wall as soon as the chains disappeared, before he sighed. He wiped some sweat from his brow, a frown on his face.

"That was actually...really exhausting. Although really cool." The young missing ninja then looked at his hands in amazement. He couldn't believe it. He had one of the most coveted things in the world...a Kekkei Genkai. He had always wanted one, although even he couldn't deny it was for selfish reasons. All the people he had heard about that had a Kekkei Genkai were widely respected and even feared. People bowed before their might, and now he had that same ability.

"**And I could still squash you without using a tails worth of my power, get going brat****.**"

"You sure know how to kill a moment," Naruto mumbled before beginning his walk up the cliff. As he reached a certain point his eyes widened, flipping before he landed inside the cave.

"What's a cave doing all the way out here?"

"**It's a cave you freaking idiot****.**" Naruto frowned. "That was actually a stupid question," the blonde mumbled before walking into the cave. It was bright, unlike he thought it would be, and very, very deep. It seemed to cut into the very fabric of the cliff. He eventually reached the end and he couldn't believe what he saw. It looked like a shrine, with a single staff that rested upon it, with an inscription behind it. Naruto's eyes narrowed.

"Okay, what's this doing all the way out here?"

The Kyuubi was silent, although for a different reason. '**_So the brat found it after all. Interesting. He never did tell us where it was located, but there's no doubting it. That's his Gudōdama (Truth Seeking Ball) shakujo all right, I'm not surprised his chakra is still resonating throughout it. Still, for Naruto to find something that hasn't been found in centuries...damn...tou-san...is this kid the one you__ meant?_**'

Naruto couldn't help staring at the object sitting on the shrine. He'd never seen a shakujo quite like it. It wascompletely black and dual-headed. One end had a ringed hoop, while the other end possessed a crescent shaped curve, that looked like the sun and the moon respectively. Naruto stared at it before he felt his legs move, not of his own violation. He was about to reach out to grab it when he instinctively looked up to see writing on the wall. He couldn't help but look at it, his eyes wide. **  
**

"This isn't even in my language...but I can read it...how?"

The Kyuubi sighed. Naruto ignored the fox, preferring to read. "Cast off your fear! Look forward! Go forward! Never stand still! Retreat and you will age...hesitate and you will die! And always remember...heroes are made by the path they choose, not by the power they are graced with."

Naruto held no more doubts anymore. He grabbed the shakujo, and then everything went black.

(-The Blonde Fanalis-)

Naruto's eyes shot open, glancing around the void that extended in all directions around him, never ending. Naruto frowned at the sight, glancing around before he looked towards the ground. Nothing, just a vast expanse of nothingness. There were no words to describe it, as if the thing was on a completely different field of understanding. There were no colors, at least no colors that he knew of. Everything mixed, everything solidified, everything just _was_.

"**So someone found my shakujo huh**?"

Naruto turned before he nearly screamed at the sight in front of him. The figure's eyebrow twitched. "**I always get that reaction, but that doesn't make it pleasurable**."

The Shinigami was a translucent gaunt specter with a demonic visage. It was much larger than an average human, possessing long, shaggy white hair, from which two red horns protruded, and dark greyish blue-coloured skin. It was draped in a large white garments and carries a set of prayer beads. A tanto was in its hand. It allowed Naruto to see the full set of sharp, jagged teeth, and a very long, almost serpentine tongue.

"Shinigami!"

"**S'up.**"

Naruto blinked at the casual response, looking back over at the god of death. "Um...aren't you supposed to be like trying to take my soul right now or something?" The Shinigami blanched. "**Well that seems kind of racist don't you think? Just because I'm a shinigami I have to kill you. Did Kurama teach you nothing about manners, Naruto****?**"

Naruto frowned. "How do you know...wait...you're the Shinigami...wait...who is Kurama? I've never met him."

"**Brat, are you saying you've never met me****!?**"

Naruto paled at the voice and turned, seeing the Kyuubi no Kitsune in all of its glory staring at him with a smirk on its face. It seemed eager to hear it's response. "You're Kurama..." Naruto mumbled, his eyes wide with shock. The Kyuubi nodded. "**That's my real name. Given to me by that guy over there, although he looked different.**"

Naruto turned, to see the Shinigami nodding, a smirk playing across his face. It was unnerving. The Shinigami sighed. "**Didn't you listen to what the inscription I wrote said? Abandon your fear.**"

"You wrote that?" The Shinigami sighed, its form changing. "Maybe this will help," he said, looking much more human now. It was a tall and pale-skinned man, who had deep wrinkles in his elderly age. He had spiky, shoulder-length, pale-red hair, with a chin-length braid hanging in front of his left ear. He also sported a goatee-like beard tapered down to his waist in his old age. He had horn-like protrusions on his forehead. He had strange eyes and no eye brows. He also had a red marking in the center of his forehead, that looked like his eyes, a light-colored circle representing Yang in his right palm, and a dark-colored crescent moon representing Yin in his left palm.

He wore a white, full-length kimono with a pattern of six black magatama around a high collar, beneath which he wore a necklace which was also made up of six black magatama. On the back of his kimono was a larger red eye-like marking with a pattern of nine red magatama arranged in three rows of three beneath it.

"You look human now? Is this a soul you stole?" The man sighed, slamming his fist down on Naruto's head. "Treat your elders with some respect brat, especially when you're related to me damn it!"

"EH! I'M RELATED TO THE SHINIGAMI!?"

"I was human once after all, so of course."

"EH!?"

The man picked his ear, glaring at Naruto. "The names Hagoromo Otsutuki, not the Shinigami, first off, I just became the first Shinigami when I died. Now, back to business, as I don't have time to tell you my life story, Kurama will probably teach you that, you took my shakujo."

Naruto raised his hands, finding it strange that they held the shakujo although he never even remembered still having his hands on it. Then again he never felt it leaving either. "You can have it Otsutuki-Shinigami-sama!"

Hagoromo's eyes twitched before he kicked Naruto in the chest, sending the kid flying into Kurama who caught it, although it took several of his tails to do so. Hagoromo raised an eyebrow. "Someone got stronger. Anyways, point here is kid that I'm okay with you taking it, I only have one thing to tell you though, as I got things to do, namely, peep on Yoruchi taking a shower." The man paused, a trail of blood leaving his nose. Kurama's eyes twitched. "**How you ever got married I'll never know.**"

"Oh stop. Besides, you know which Yoruichi I meant, my wife damn it! I'm a loyal man! Anyways, that Shinigami ain't got the stuff like mines does. If ya know what I'm saying," Hagoromo said, winking at the fox. Kurama rolled his eyes. Naruto blanched. "Hentai-Shinigami."

Hagoromo's eyes twitched again. "YOU LITTLE SHIT!" he roared, swinging his arms up and down like a child. Naruto blanched. "You act younger than me." Hagoromo kicked him again. "Stop it, that hurts you jerk!"

"You see my face. I don't care."

"Fuck you!"

"That's rude to say to your something great grandfather."

Naruto paused. "Repeat that please."

"Maternally, but yeah, I'm something your great grandfather. I'm insulted that you don't really like me though."

"On the contrary, I despise you."

"Oh, this is the start of a swimming relationship. Anyways, before you get all chummy on me, I got things to do! So, in summary, you're my apprentice, but, I can't train you until you're dead. So...I'mma kill ya now, revive you so you're able to live again, teach you when I get the time, and you're gonna make the world a better place. Agreed? Good."

Hagoromo then snapped his fingers, before the grandfather statement had sunk in yet to Naruto, hence, before he could swarm the guy. Naruto suddenly fainted before his eyes twitched. Kurama twitched before he glared at Hagoromo.

"**You couldn't have freed me could you?**"

Hagoromo shook his head. "No...you have a place with my grandson Kurama...I'd like for you to do it for me." Kurama sighed, nodding as he glanced at the boy. "**He's not to bad...he even has the Spirit.**" Hagoromo's eyes widened. "Interesting. I guess I won't be teaching him much about the arts of a Shinigami for a while then. Only when he really needs it. He also has the **Kusariton**, so I guess he should be okay for a while without my help."

Kurama nodded, although he looked back at his father. "**Can I get my other half though, for...you know...twelve years.**" Hagoromo laughed. "Sure. Minato doesn't particularly need him, and your Yin half is bored out of its mind. I'll give em to ya...okay. Minato's been notified, he's okay with the decision as is other you...that sounds weird..."

Hagoromo paused to contemplate that, causing Kurama to twitch. "**GEEZER!**" Hagoromo chuckled. "Here ya go." he opened his hand a a dark chakra shot from it, slamming into Kurama. Kurama's fur darkened a view shades before he grew exponentially in size.

"**Feels good to be back,**" the fox said in a much deeper voice. Hagoromo nodded. "It must."

"**Bite me you old dickhead. You're purposely annoying both the brat and I...but most importantly I!**" Hagoromo chuckled before he walked up to Naruto, placing his necklace around the young blonde, along with his kimono, leaving him clad in armor.

"Good luck grandson. I wish you the best of luck."

* * *

Hey guys, it's Kuma Akuma, and I apologize. Why? Because I didn't delve into Naruto's regrets this chapter. Next chapter is all sadness, I promise, completely. You also saw Naruto learning to use his Kekkei Genkai, which in canon is just a jutsu, and Danzo attempting to capture him. He only got away because of some genjutsu action, which he will be using more of by the way. He also left on a good note with Sasuke, which will actually affect their relationship in the future. I'm also doing this during school, so I'm gonna keep this brief, also because I'm losing my train of thought. But, lucky for you, I made the Shinigami Hagoromo. I don't know how that's good for you. Probably because my teachers coming this way. Later!


End file.
